Harry Potter y la Secta Elder
by Randa1
Summary: Cuando Hagrid llega a la casa de los Potters en el Valle de Godric, no encuentra ni rastro de Harry Potter. Lleva cinco largos años para que Harry sea encontrado al cuidado de una prima lejano, después de haber sido dejado por su tatara tatara - y puede que deje por fuera algunos tatara mas-, abuela


Harry Potter y La Secta Elder

Esta historia no me perteneces, pertenece a **Clell65619** que amablemente me dio el permiso para traducirla, es un crossover entre Bewitched y Harry Potter, no la pongo como crossover por ser esa categoría poco visitada..no entiendo porque.. en fin, espero lo disfruten

Capítulo Uno - El Principio

El Gran Salón estaba en silencio que no sea el canto de la joven, sus manos levantadas hacia el techo de piedra. Su canto iba y venía con el pulso de la magia que provenía de las tres líneas de ley que los tres de sus compañeros podían sentir.

La mujer empezó a brillar con un aura azul y una ráfaga de energía de color rojo sangre saltó de sus manos en alto contra la piedra inquebrantable. La columna de la magia latía en el tiempo con el canto de la mujer, el edificio cambiaba con cada estrofa hasta que llegó al final , y todos los ocupantes de la habitación estaban estupefactos por el resultado final.

-¡Que demonios! -el mayor de los observadores respiraba mientras miraba al techo, que ahora muestra el cielo iluminado por el sol del día de verano, con las nubes deslizándose a través del techo.

\- Correcto, que demonios!, el otro hombre dijo mirando hacia arriba en el asombro-, Pensé que ibas a hacer ventanas para dejar entrar la luz , no ... eso.

-Esa es nuestro Rowena -dijo la mujer regordeta con admiración-,Incluso sus ventanas se destacan por encima de todas los demás.

-Dios mío! -dijo la conjurante, tapándose la boca con la mano izquierda-,Desde luego, no tenía la intención de hacer eso.

-Felicitaciones! -una nueva voz interrumpió-, Has inventado el vidrio mágico Clara, deberias estar orgullosa.

Los dos hombres se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia, tomando sus varitas, hechizos ofensivos en sus labios, sólo para encontrarse a sí mismos y Helga congelados en su lugar.

-Endora? -Preguntó Rowena-, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Estoy aquí para invitarte a mi boda Clara, eso es lo que hacen las hermanas, ya sabes – una joven mujer pelirroja salió de las sombras.

-Y yo estoy aquí para ayudar - dijo un chico bajito que se reunió con ella.

-Arthur, cállate! -Endora ordeno-, Maurice finalmente hara una mujer honesta de mí Clara, y me gustaría que fueras mi dama de honor.

-Pero sólo porque no tengo las piernas para el vestido -Arthur solto coqueto.

-Por supuesto que voy a estar en tu boda, y estaría orgulloso de ser tu dama de honor, pero ¿podrías por favor, liberar a mis amigos?

-Oh, por supuesto, que egoísta de mí -dijo Endora en un tono condescendiente. Se volvió para examinar las personas congeladas-, así que estos son los casos de caridad? ¿Cuál es tu amigo Gersón?

-Godric -dijo Rowena colocándose al lado de su amante congelado-, Godric Gryffindor, podrias liberarlos Endora? Por favor?"

-Por supuesto -dijo la pelirroja con un pequeño gesto y una sonrisa.

Godric, Salazar y Helga rodearon a Rowena.

-¿Estás bien Rowena?-, Preguntó Helga.

-¿Por qué te llaman Rowena? -Preguntó Arthur.

La mujer se sonrojó.

-Nunca me he preocupado por el nombre de Clara. Cuando me fui en busca de aventuras, tome un nuevo nombre, Rowena Ravenclaw-, y presentando al grupo-, Endora, Arthur, estos son mis amigos, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, y Godric Gryffindor. Todo el mundo, esta es Endora mi hermana menor, y Arthur nuestro hermanito."

-Siempre me presenta al ultimo – dijo Arthur dijo en broma y poniendo pose chula-, Es porque soy el más joven y el mas bonito."

-Tal poder - dijo Salazar como hipnotizado-, ¿Cómo es posible que sean tan poderosos?

-Bueno – dijo Godric recuperando el aliento -Me preguntaba si me lo estaba imaginando.

-Tengo que hablar con mi hermana -dijo Rowena-, Nos excusan?

Tomando su hermana por el brazo, la mujer se llevó a Endora por los interminables pasillos del castillo.

Pequeño y pintoresco lugar que has construido aquí Clara -Endora dijo rompiendo el silencio entre ellas-, ¿Qué hacen y Gilbert y tu aquí con sus otros amigos?

-Esto va a ser una escuela, si alguna vez se termina- dijo Rowena-, Y su nombre es Godric.

-¿Un colegio?-

-Para enseñar a los jóvenes magos a usar sus poderes- explicó-, Para evitar que se conviertan en peligros para ellos mismos y los demás.

-Clara, sabes que sólo estas creándoles esperanzas. Los llamados magos que vendrán a esta escuela serán los debiluchos raquíticos que hay por ahi

-Endora -dijo Rowena con un suspiro-, "ú sabes que yo nunca he sido la bruja más poderosa. La mitad del tiempo arruino las cosas que trato de encantar. El techo de la Gran Salon, el "vidrio mágico" que te divirtió tanto es uno de mis accidentes más felices. Deberías ver lo que hice con el sombrero de Godric .

Tiene problemas porque no prestas debida atención a lo que estas haciendo Clara -dijo Endora en voz baja-, eres es tan poderosa como cualquier otra persona en la familia.

-Gracias por esa hermanita –dijo Rowena con un rubor-, pero ambas sabemos la verdad. En casa yo era la casi patética bruja con poderes erráticos. Aquí soy una bruja increíble que puede hacer algo más que casi cualquier persona , y se me destacan por ser poderosa en lugar de por ser débil .

Endora asintió.

-Así que Gladwin sabe en lo que está metiendo? ¿Sabe cuántos años tienes?"

-Godric y yo hemos hablado de ello, sí. Él tiene una actitud refrescante y diferente acerca de nuestra situación. Una vez me dijo que todo el mundo vive la misma cantidad de tiempo. Nace, y luego muere, espera que bien. Entre esos eventos, es una serie de "ahoras". Cada persona tiene un número diferente de 'ahoras' pero sólo puede usar uno a la vez .

Endora parpadeó.

-Eso que dijo es una cosa extraordinariamente sabia. Quizá este Gervase llegara a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

-La duda que tengo es que si sere lo suficientemente buena para él -Rowena tomó sonriendo la mano de su hermana-, ¿Cuándo es tu boda?, voy a estar allí.

-oooOOOooo-

Llego demasiado tarde. El mismo suelo bajo sus pies consumido por las llamas . ¿Cuánto poder esos dos hombres maravillosos, exasperantes, y confusos habían gastado tratando de defender a la escuela? Por qué no habían esperado por ella?

A su izquierda, Rowena oyó a Helga exclamar de horror. Había encontrado a Salazar ... o lo que quedaba de él. Horriblemente quemado, de la forma en que el cuerpo del hombre había quedado, estaba claro que había pasado su último aliento de luchando. Una docena de pasos más adelante estaba su amado Godric, sostenia su varita en la mano izquierda y la espada que había llevaba su nombre extrañamente sin daños en su mano derecha.

Después de más de un siglo juntos, Rowena no estaba segura de si podía seguir adelante sin él, pero sabía que debia.

Mas adelante, un hombre se recuperaba poniéndose en pie.

-Rindete madre, y tu también tía Rowena. Yo mismo he derrotado y he demostrado que soy superior a mi padre e incluso al gran Godric Gryffindor. No tengo ningún deseo de matar a meras mujeres.

-Salazar, ¿cómo te atreviste a hacer esto? - Helga exigió levantando su varita al más joven de sus diecinueve hijos -Tu padre y Godric ambos muertos por tu mano-, ¿De verdad crees que voy a permitir que puedas escapar?

-Los sangre sucia deben ser expulsados de la escuela, es la única forma en mi visión de un futuro en verdad puro se pueda mantener - Salazar dijo Salazar en desarmo a su madre con un hechizo-, Padre me habría apoyado si Godric y ustedes dos no lo hubieran envenenado contra mí.

Rowena levantó la mirada de su marido muerto por primera vez.

-Has matado a mi marido -dijo mientras su cabello comenzó a moverse como si soplara el viento.

-Por supuesto que sí tía Fila -el hombre reia mientras con tremenda facilidad acababa la vida de su madre mediante una maldición-, se opuso a mi

-Has matado a mi marido -repitió, la varita que nunca había necesitado cayendo de sus dedos inertes. La electricidad estática comenzó a crepitar alrededor de su cabeza mientras su furia subia.

-El gran Godric Gryffindor cayó ante mi poder -el hombre ajeno grito-, Al igual que el famoso Salazar Slytherin y la increíble Helga Hufflepuff. Por tu mente siempre confundida, en verdad siempre fuiste el más débil de los cuatro fundadores tía Fila, retirate antes de que te destruya

-TU -,dijo Rowena de nuevo al sentir su furia magica ir más allá de su capacidad de control y se dio cuenta de que no le importaba -, MATASTE A MI MARIDO!

El hijo más joven de Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin murió sin sabier lo que le había pasado cuando un rayo de repente brilló desde los cielos y le borró por completo de la faz de la tierra.

Rowena cayó de rodillas al lado de su amado mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Clara?

Rowena miró a los ojos de su hermana. Ella corrí o hacia su hermana menor y se arrodillo a su lado envolviendola en un abrazo -Endora? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Todos sentimos tu angustia por tu pérdida-, la bruja más pelirroja explicó mientras regresaba el abrazo y acariciando suavemente el cabello de la otra mujer-, Todos sentimos tu dolor. Es hora llevarte a casa.

-A casa-, repitió Rowena en un susurro-, Pero ¿qué pasara con mis hijos y nietos?

-Siempre les puedes visitar en cualquier momento que desees, sin importar dónde vivan, lo sabes Clara".

Rowena asintió, y luego tomo una decisión. ya era hora de volver a casa. Era el momento de dejar de ser Rowena. Ella cerró los ojos y lloró por lo que había perdido.

Después de unos momentos Clara abrió los ojos.

-Gracias Endora. Tienes razón, es hora de volver a casa.

-oooOOOooo-

Cuando la historia habló del final de los Fundadores de Hogwarts, se convirtió en un hecho aceptado que Godrick Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin se enfrentaron en batalla y la carnicería resultante provocó la muerte de Helga y Rowena.

Lo que la historia no le dijo a los que vinieron después era cual Salazar Slytherin fue quien mató a los fundadores. A menudo se ha dicho que la historia la escriben los vencedores. No hubo ganadores en ese día en particular.

-oooOOOooo-

Mientras la mujer de pelo rojo caia sin vida en el suelo de la guardería, el Señor Oscuro volvia su atención hacia el niño que fue profetizado alguna manera como una amenaza. El pequeño se había acurrucado en un extremo de su cuna, sus pequeñas manos agarradas de las barras de seguridad, los grandes ojos verdes del chico se le observaban con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo. Voldemort levantó su varita.

Y se encontró clavado en la pared del cuarto de niños.

-¿ Como te atreves?" -una anciana apareció ante él con una bolsa de mano ridículamente grande y con una estola de piel y un sombrero absurdo-, Después de lo que hizo tu ancestro, te atreves a atacar el último de mi familia?

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto Voldemort con voz entrecortada al sentir tal poder a su alrededor.

-Has matado a mi nieto y su mujer, amenazaste a su hijo y te atrevas a preguntar quién soy yo?, yo destrui a tu ancestro después de que él mató a mi marido y a su madre y a su padre, y no voy a permitir que sigas sus pasos!

-¿Cómo haces esto? -Voldemort exigió recuperando su aliento -, ¿Dónde está tu varita?

-Varita? –susurró con desden-, Mago tonto, no tengo necesidad de una varita! Si alguna vez amenazas a mi familia de nuevo, esto parecerá una caricia en comparacion

Hizo un gesto y la carne del Señor Oscuro explotó permitiendo su capa a caer al suelo. La retroalimentación de energía del hechizo destruyó toda la planta superior de la casa.

-¡Dios mío -dijo Clara, tapándose la boca con la mano izquierda mientras se movía para protegerse a ella y al chico de la magia salvaje que había desatado-, Desde luego, no tenía la intención de hacer eso.

Después de unos momentos, la destrucción se había calmado. Clara levantó el niño llorando de los restos de su cuna.

-No, no -ella susurró-, Nadie va a hacerte daño. Soy tu abuelita Clara. ¡Dios mío -, exclamo mientras secaba los ojos del chico con un pañuelo que apareció en sus manos-, que vamos a hacer contigo joven Harry? Tu vieja abuela es demasiado distraída para cuidar de si misma. Tenemos que encontrarle una mamá, ¿no?"

El rostro de la anciana se iluminó.

-Por supuesto, conozco el lugar perfecto para usted!

La pareja desapareció sin hacer ruido.

-oooOOOooo-

-Director -el enorme hombre dijo-, le estoy diciendo, él no estaba allí. Me encontré a los pobres James y Lily , e incluso la capa y la varita de usted sabe quién, pero Harry Potter no estaba allí.

Sugerir que esta noticia causó preocupación en Albus Dumbledore sería una especie de eufemismo. El equipo de monitoreo que había calibrado para el muchacho mostraba que estaba vivo y feliz, pero no habia nada que indique dónde podría estar.

Encontraría al muchacho. El tenia que.

-oooOOOooo-

Samantha Stevens escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de su armario del pasillo y suspiró. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Abrió la puerta y sonrió.

-Hola tía Clara.

Clara entró en la habitación, llevaba un montón de mantas y parecía estar un poco más distraído que de costumbre.

-Oh, hola querida, he venido a pedirles un gran favor a ustedes.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte tía Clara?" Preguntó Sam mientras guiaba la anciana a su sofá y conjuraba una taza de té para su invitada.

-Este es Harry -dijo Clara mientras desenvolvía el niño duermido de las mantas y se lo entregaba a la mujer rubia.

-Harry? -Samantha acunó al niño en sus brazos mostrando la eficiencia de movimiento que sólo una madre podría tener-, ¿Y quién es Harry?

-Harry es uno de mis nietos, sus padres murieron; es el último de su familia ... el último de los hijos de mis hijos -Explicó Clara.

-Tía Clara, ¿estás segura? Quiero decir que no has tenido hijos desde la década de 1100 -Sam examinó al niño. Parecía estar cerca de un año y medio de edad, más o menos la misma edad que su Tabitha.

-Oh, hay un buen número de tataras en medio-, Pero como usted sabe me case con un usuario de varita y siempre he mantenido un seguimiento de mi familia. Harry es el último ... el último de los hijos de mis hijos- la anciana seco sus ojos -, atrape al asesino de sus padres en el momento que se disponía a atacar al muchacho y lo castigué muy severamente, pero no puedo cuidar de él, ¿Me puede imaginar con un niño?.

En verdad, Samantha no podía.

-¿Que deseas pedirme?

Sé que tienes tus manos llenas con Tabitha, pero esperaba que se podías tener a Harry , al menos hasta que pueda hacer otros arreglos.

-Tía Clara ...

-Lo se Samantha, lo sé. Pero yo no podía dejarlo con los usuarios de varita, senti su magia. Él es uno de nosotros, y sólo imaginar los estragos que causaría entre los mortales.

Los ojos de Samantha se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que su tía tenía razón. Ella casi podía sentir la magia bullir dentro del chico ... magia de verdad y algo más.

-Si le dejamos con los usuarios de varita, van a atrofiar su desarrollo, si no matarlo directamente. Por favor, Samantha? Usted es la única en la familia con niños pequeños en este momento, de lo contrario no estaría pidiéndotelo.

Samantha suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a explicar esto a Darrin?

-oooOOOooo-

Albus Dumbledore estaba en un dilema.

¿Dónde estaba Harry Potter?

No habia evidencia de que alguien había dejado la casa Potter a través de cualquier medio de transporte mágico, y todo lo que había sucedido en la guardería había destruido la casa de campo hasta el punto de que había tomado la fuerza de Hagrid para obtener acceso.

Así que seguramente el chico no tenia manera alguna salir por sus propios medios.

¿Donde estaba? Había débiles ecos de la magia del niño en los restos de la casa de campo, Lily se había encontrado entre los restos de la guardería, al igual que Voldemort, por lo que seguramente Harry había estado allí cuando su madre murió.

Así que, ¿dónde estaba?

Dumbledore estaba hilando fino en el último mes, con la aparente destrucción de la familia Potter, de la historia de de Sirius Negro y el verdadero traidor, y el ataque a la residencia Longbottom.

Resultó que "todo el mundo sabía "que Sirius Negro había sido el guardian secreto de los Potters, que era, por supuesto, una mentira patente. Nadie podría "saber" tal cosa, si Negro hubiese sido en realidad el Guardián Secreto, ese conocimiento en sí estaría vinculado al secreto y enterrados profundamente dentro del cuerpo del propio guardian.

Y ya que "todo el mundo sabía ", obviamente, Sirius no lo era. El Fidelius sí fue gravemente fracturado. Los restos de la casa eran claramente visibles a cualquier persona , pero el conocimiento de a quien la casa había pertenecido quienes habían estado viviendo allí todavía estaba oculto. Esto demostró que el Guardián Secreto aún vivía, quienquiera que fuese

Había aquellos entre las fuerzas del orden que quería encerrar a Black en Azkaban y tirar las llaves después de que testigos reportaron que lo vieron pelearse con Peter Pettigrew en el medio de una calle de Londres en un evento que dejó más de una docena de muggles muertos. Barty Crouch en particular había sido muy vocal en tratar de evitar el debido proceso.

Al menos había sido hasta que la caida de los Longbottom . Una vez que el escondite de los Potter había sido descubierto, Frank y Alice Longbottom habían tomado joven Neville y huido a las propiedades de la familia en Noruega. La madre de Frank Augusta se había negado, diciendo que ella nunca abandonaría su casa.

Esa misma noche la mansión Longbottom fue atacada por un grupo de mortífagos desesperados que buscaban ya sea vengar o encontrar a su amo. Augusta Longbottom había sido asesinada, pero no antes de que la bruja formidable hubiera paralizado a Bellatrix Lestrange quemando su varita junto con su brazo y matando a un mortífago enmascarado antes que los demás se la batieron en grupo.

Después se reveló que el mortífago muerto era Barty Crouch Junior, Barty padre perdió su posición en el corto plazo.

Normalmente Dumbledore hubiera se recusado a sí mismo de tener trato alguno con el juicio y dejar que la Ley Mágica hiciera su trabajo. Pero el obvio niño de la Ppofecía estaba desaparecido. Si Black en realidad era inocente, entonces podría proporcionar algunos recursos muy necesarios para encontrar al chico.

Hubo protestas en el Wizengamot de que una mente lo suficientemente disciplinado podía luchar contra los efectos del Veritaserum, por lo que los Inefables fueron llamados. Antes de ser sumistrada la poción de la Verdad, a Black le fue dado primero una fuerte dosis de un relajante muscular muggle poniendolo en un estado de euforia.

Debido a que el Fidelius no se le permitia a Black decir el nombre del Guardián Secreto, pero podía confirmar que él mismo no era el Guardián. También podría decirle a la corte que Remus Lupin tampoco era el Guardián Secreto. Black era totalmente incapaz de hablar de Peter Pettigrew de ninguna manera.

Eso fue suficiente evidencia. Mientras Black estaba bajo la influencia, Albus pudo confirmar finalmente algo más acerca de Sirius Black. Sin duda fue el, el que puso a los encantos de monitoreo en los espejos de las duchas de las chicas de Hufflepuff en su 7º año, y escondió el espejo de recepción en la oficina del director durante su sexto año.

Por, Black pagaría. Pero más tarde con una broma bien trazada. Por ahora, tenían que encontrar a Harry Potter.

Black estaba calculando qué recursos tenia, que actualmente eran muy limitados, pero con la reciente muerte de su hermano menor, Regulus, Black estaba siendo reinstalado como heredero de su padre, y pronto tendria más.

Pero Albus no estaba seguro de que tenían el tiempo. El director estaba seguro de que Voldemort estaba lejos de estar muerto, Harry Potter sería necesario, probablemente más pronto que tarde. El niño tenia que ser encontrado. Fue con esto en mente que Albus se acercó a la Confederación Internacional de Magos poner una orden de búsqueda internacional para el chico.

La mágica Gran Bretaña necesitaba que Harry Potter fuera encontrado.

-oooOOOooo-

-Muy bien Tabitha, a sentarse -dijo Darrin Stevens cuando la familia se sentó a la mesa de la cocina para el desayuno.

-Papi -su bonita de cinco años de edad se quejó, saltando en su asiento-,Vamos a la escuela!

-Bueno, tendras que esperar corazón -Samantha explicó mientras daba de comer a Adán. -La escuela en realidad no empezara hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-Bueno, parece que Tabitha está muy entusiasmada con el inicio de la escuela, ¿y tu Harry?"

Harry levantó la vista de su plato de cereal.

-No puedo esperar para ir papá. Jason dice que es muy divertido, pero el trabajo es duro a veces.

Harry había estado con ellos durante seis meses cuando empezó a llamar a Darrin 'papá'. Despues de eso habría que matar al hombre para sepáralo del muchacho que al parecer había aparecido de la nada y había comenzado a amar como a su hijo.

-Bueno, vamos a apartar algún tiempo cada noche para ayudar a ambos con las cosas difíciles -dijo Darrin acariciando el cabello del niño-, Ahora, ustedes dos, ¿cuál es la primera regla?

-No hay magia delante de nadie, nunca – recito el par de niños a coro.

-Bien –asintió-, las inscripciones son a las 9 Sam?

-Sí. Vamos a estar allí temprano para evitar las prisas -respondió su esposa.

Darrin levantó su taza de café y sorbió ruidosamente divertiendo a sus dos hijos mayores y ganándose una mirada de su esposa.

-Me gustaría poder ir juntos, pero tengo que coger un tren. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo.

-Oh, sí -dijo Samantha después de que ella recibió su buen beso de adiós. De nuevo a las minas de sal con usted!

-Ahora bien -continuó después que Darrin había salido de la habitación-, Necesito asear a Adam-, ¿ustedes dos piensan que puede mantenerse presentables hasta que termine?

-Si mamá - la pareja dijo al unísono como gemelos.

Los labios de Samantha se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba segura de que ellos practicaban el hacer eso.

-oooOOOooo-

Corina Jefferson nunca había pensado que ser un agente del Departamento de Magia estadounidense terminaría siendo un trabajo tan aburrido. Por alguna razón la joven, que había sido tercero en su clase en Salem, había pensado que podría estar fuera, varita en mano, defendiendo a su nación de las amenazas mágicas.

Esa creencia había durado hasta la segunda hora de su primer día en el trabajo, cuando ella se había desengañado de esa idea. Luchar contra la oscuridad y los invasores era de la competencia de los investigadores que trabajaban para la división Magia del FBI y de las unidades de combate especiales asignados a cada una de las fuerzas armadas.

No, la emoción era para otra persona. Su trabajo consistía en mantener la burocracia en funcionamiento. Todos los días iba a vadear a través de resmas de papel y a veces investigar algún un hecho oscuro aislado, pero la mayoría de los días parecía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Ella llegó a su escritorio y encendio el nuevo equipo que le habían dado para ayudar en su investigación, y luego se fue a la sala de descanso para conseguir una taza de café mientras la máquina maldita terminaba la puesta en marcha. Una vez que regresó a su escritorio después de una agradable charla con algunos compañeros de trabajo que ha iniciado sesión en su cuenta en la red y le empezó búsquedas reprogramadas.

No fue hasta que la máquina ternimo su trabajo, sorprendiendo a Corina hasta el punto en que casi derramó su café al drase cuenta de que había conseguido su primer éxito. Había identificado un nombre designado en una lista de alguna parte.

Corina luchó contra su excitación. Probablemente fue un falso positivo; que por lo general lo eran ... pero tal vez ...

Harry James Stevens fue matriculado en la Escuela Elemental Abigail Adams en Westport Conneticutt como nuevo alumno del jardín de niños ... Stevens?

Corina buscó sus registros. Nadie llamado "Stevens" estaba en ninguna de las listas de búsqueda. Ella cavó profundamente en la memoria del ordenador. Nombre de nacimiento Potter ... Eso hizo sonar una campana en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente. Harry James Potter.

Sí, un éxito positivo. Posible víctima de secuestro. Verificación e Inmediata Investigación autorizada. Se requiere reportar inmediatamente a la Confederación Internacional. El mismo Albus Dumbledore debia ser notificado de inmediato cuando se encontrara a Harry James Potter.

Corina parpadeó. ¿Albus Dumbledore? Ésto era grande. Rápidamente se elaboro su informe y personalmente se dirigió hasta su supervisor que desorbito sus ojos en tanto leia, cuando lo leyó el hombre le dio las gracias por su diligencia, y enrrollo el informe, colocándolo en uno de los portadores de los tubos Lamson de correspondencia y envió el informe de Corina a sus superiores

Corina regresó a su escritorio sintiendose un poco más contenta con su suerte en la vida. Su trabajo podría no ser aventurero, pero ella podría haber ayudado a salvar a una víctima de secuestro.

-oooOOOooo-

Jason Thomas Kincaid se recostó en el asiento del conductor esperando la vuelta de su compañero e hizo todo lo posible para pasar desapercibido. No es una tarea fácil para alguien de su contrextura más parecida a un closet de dos puertas.

Kincaid había sido reclutado como agente de la División Mágica del FBI cuando había asistido al Cal Tech después de terminar primero en su clase en la Academia de la Magia de Seattle. El entrenamiento en Quantico había sido el más difícil de su vida, y le había encantado.

Ahora, veinte años después, era el agente de campo de mas alto nivel en el estado y aún amaba a su trabajo, y lo más importante de este caso es que podría, posiblemente, ser uno de los más importantes de su carrera. Compartió el odio institucional del FBI por el secuestro y los secuestradores. Si este chico en realidad era el Harry Potter que Dumbledore estaba buscando, Kincaid tomaría una profunda satisfacción en asegurarse de que los responsables de robar el niño pagaran un precio muy alto.

La mujer con el niño parecía cuando menos ajena a la vigilancia de la que era objeto. Revisó sus notas sobre ella.

Samantha Stevens. Ama de casa. Esas eran raro en estos días. Treinta y dos de acuerdo a su licencia de conducir, aunque esos eran amañadas a veces un poco. Probablemente no esta vez, ella era una mujer guapa. Ningun antecedente, ningun registro fuera de las organizaciones benéficas vecinales en que trabajaba trabajo. No habían encontrado ningún registro a que universidad asistio.. o secundaria para el caso, Kincaid repente se dio cuenta. Eso era extraño.

Darrin Stevens, su esposo. Treinta y tres. Ejecutivo de Cuentas de McMann y Tate Publicidad. Había estado allí desde que se graduó de la universidad de New York con una licenciatura en Comunicaciones. Jugaba golf. No habia evidencia de que la familia estaba viviendo más allá de sus medios, un hogar cómodo, pero no demasiado caro. Los dos niños mayores asistían a la escuela pública.

La familia estaba compuesta por los padres y tres hijos. El joven Harry y dos propios. Tabitha, de cinco años, y Adán, de 16 meses. Se había verificado los registros hospitalarios para los dos nacimientos de los niños Stevens.

Harry James Stevens, nacido Potter. Adoptado por la familia Stevens según los registros estatales, el 23 de enero de xxxx. La documentación presentada ante el Estado era impecable.

Los padres del niño fueron catalogados como fallecidos, que estaban si él era el Harry Potter que estaban buscando, y según la documentracion, Samantha Stevens era una prima lejana del muchacho.

La puerta del pasajero se abrió y Leslie Lewis entro en el coche.

-¿Bien? -Preguntó Kincaid.

-Bien, el niño es mágico, estuve a menos de uin metro de llos - dijo mientras sacaba sus propias notas según la cifras del aparato que uso para medir las capacidades mágicas del niño a distancia y empezó a hacer anotaciones-, sin embargo hay lecturas extrañas.

-Debemos que tener cuidado y mantener un bajo perfil novato y trata con guante de seda ese equipò, cualquier destrozo saldrá de tu salario

-Estaba en la configuración de adultos. Siempre empiezo alto y el cambio más bajo. Según el registro, sus niveles son mas altos que los mios –resopló sorprendido.

-¿A los cinco? -Kincaid preguntó incrédulo, seguro de que el había estropeado de alguna manera la lectura. Tomo de un sobre de manila en el asiento trasero una foto mágica de una pareja en su boda-, Bueno, él se parece a James Potter para mí. Tú estabas más cerca, ¿qué te parece?

-Él tiene el pelo de Potter -Lewis acordó-, Pero de cerca se puede ver que tiene los ojos de Lily Potter.

-Hiciste alguna lectura de la mujer?

-Sí -Lewis asintió-, Completamente plana. Sin detección de nada en absoluto. Nunca he visto a nadie con tan poca magia. Hasta los Muggles tiene algún rastro microscópico recesivo, pero ella, nada

-Bueno, estoy satisfecho -Kincaid dijo mientras miraba a Samantha Stevens salir del parque, cruzando la calle mientras empuja el cochecito con su bebe y unos felices niños de cinco años a uno y otro lado -El niño es Harry Potter. Es hora de llamar al jefe por instrucciones.

-oooOOOooo-

Samantha abrió la puerta para encontrar a un hombre y una mujer, ambos vestidos con trajes en su puerta. Ella les ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?.

-Samantha Stevens? -El más alto de los dos pregunto.

-Sí? -respondió preguntándose qué estaba pasando, pero ella mantuvo la sonrisa.

-Somos los agentes especiales Lewis y Kincaid -dijo ofreciéndole su identificación-, Somos del FBI. Nos gustaría hablar con usted y su marido.

Samantha examino las identificaciones ofrecidas..

-Yo no tenía idea de que el FBI tenía incluso una división mágica. ¿Quieren entrar?

Los agentes intercambiaron una mirada. Sus identificaciones fueron encantadas por lo que sólo un mago podía ver para qué departamento dentro del FBI trabajaban ... pero esta mujer habían probado tener nula. Eso era muy ... extraño. Siguieron a la joven dentro de su casa y ocuparon los asientos ofrecidos en la sala.

-Darrin? – la rubia llamo-, ¿Podrías venir aquí, por favor?

Darrin Stevens entró en la habitación, limpiándose las manos en un paño de cocina.

-¿Quién estaba en la puerta de Sam?" -preguntó antes de ver a sus visitantes.

-Un par de agentes especiales del FBI -,dijo Samantha-, Si ellos no fueran mágos, estaría preguntando lo que tú y Larry ha estado haciendo. Así que- Samanta pregunto mientras Darrin tomaba asiento-, ¿Qué podemos hacer para el FBI?".

-Estamos aquí por Harry Potter -respondió Kincaid.

-Tabitha y Harry llevaban a Adam de la cocina al salón.

-Adam terminó sus zanahorias -Harry decía al entrar. Tras la ver a los visitantes los niños sonrieron y se dirigieron en silencio a una pequeña mesa preparada para ellos en la esquina de la habitación.

-Harry Stevens -Samantha corrigio-, Mi esposo y yo adoptamos a Harry a través del Consejo de brujas hace tres años.

Kincaid palideció.

-El Consejo de brujas? -preguntó con voz débil.

-Sí. ¿Qué podrían querer con Harry? Tiene solo cinco.

-Señora Stevens - Lewis dijo una vez que se dio cuenta de que su pareja estaba repentinamente sin palabras, aunque sin entender por qué-, Harry Potter ha sido reportado como desaparecido en Inglaterra desde la noche en que sus padres fueron asesinados.

Dos pequeñas cabezas surgieron inmediatamente cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del agente. El no se dio cuenta de la repentina atención que estaba recibiendo de los niños y continuó.

-Se sospecha que es una víctima de secuestro. Nuestras instrucciones son para tomar al niño en custodia protectora hasta que se concluya la investigación.

-¿Discúlpeme? -Samantha le preguntó en el tono más frío que el agente había oído nunca -, ¿Cree que va a llevarse a nuestro hijo?.

-Señora Stevens, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es -continuó el otro agente, haciendo caso omiso de su pareja mientras sacaba su varita -, Hay un cargo por secuestro aquí. Por supuesto que vamos a llevarlo. ¿Cómo podríamos hacer algo más?

-Niños -dijo Darrin -, Arriba, ahora.

Tabitha parecía que iba a discutir. -Ahora.- Darrin repitió en un tono de voz que no admitía discusión. Harry se acercó y puso su mano sobre su hermano menor y la pareja desapareció sin hacer ruido. Tabitha se veía enojada por haber sido despedida.

-Nadie nos quitara a Harry! -dijo la niña antes de desaparecer también.

Lesli Lewis vio con ojos desorbitados en la mesa vacía

-Aparición silenciosa? Por niños? Pero eso es ...

-Lewis ...- Kincaid siseo, finalmente recuperando su voz-, cállate!

Una columna de humo apareció detrás de Samantha, Lewis trató de levantar su varita y estaba completamente sorprendido cuando descubrió que no podía moverse.

-Samantha? ¿Hay algo malo?-, Endora preguntó mientras se materializó-, Sentí tu ira hasta París.

-Estos agentes del FBI tienen la impresión de que se van a quitar a Harry, Madre - dijo Samantha, al intentar frenar su ira, la presencia de su madre parecía calmarla.

-¿Oh? -Endora sonrió-, ¿Tienes planes para los cuerpos después? El Dr. Bombay está siempre en la búsqueda de ingredientes de pociones.

-No habrá ningún cuerpo, madre -Ella levitó los dos agentes con un tic nariz-, A menos que, por supuesto, sean lo suficientemente tontos como para volver. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Kincaid asintió con violencia, mientras que Lewis luchó contra la parálisis que lo contenia congelado en su lugar.

-Quiero ser clara, Harry no fue secuestrado. Él es de la familia. Desde mi lado de la familia, de hecho. Ya sabes lo que somos, ¿verdad Agente Kincaid?

Una vez más Kincaid asintió con violencia. "La Secta Elder." él susurró.

-Muy bien. Asegúrese de decirle a sus supervisores, para que ellos no hacen algo tonto como enviar a otra persona a molestarme. Digales que Harry Stevens está con su familia, con personas que comparten su sangre. Es posible que haya más gente estrechamente relacionados, pero esas personas no son capaces de enseñarle a hacer frente a la magia que tenía acceso a sin salir dañados seriamente. Siempre hemos tenido una política de dejar que la usuarios de varita tranquilos vivir su propias vidas sin grandes interferencias. No cometa el error de interferir en la nuestra .

Una vez más la nariz se crispó y los dos agentes del FBI desaparecierón.

-oooOOOooo-

Kincaid y Lewis se encontraron de nuevo en su coche aparcado en la acera frente a la casa de los Stevens.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? -Lewis resoplo

-La rubia es parte de la Secta Elder, y también lo es la pelirroja que ella llamó madre -Kincaid dijo mientras trataba de evitar que sus manos temblaran sujetando el volante con firmeza.

-La Secta Elder? ¿Qué demonios es eso? -Preguntó Lewis, todavía tambaleandose al borde de la histeria.

-Los primeros usuarios de la magia. Su capacidad para usar la magia esta mucho más allá de la nuestra como la nuestra está más allá de los muggles. No utilizan varitas o encantamientos o mucho de nada más allá de un gesto de algún tipo. La mujer Stevens torció la nariz, que debe ser su gesto firma – tragó duro y luego sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y arrancó el coche cuando sus manos pudieron dejar de temblar como para introducirlas en la ignición-Tenemos que llegar a la Sede y reportar esto.

-oooOOOooo-

-Endora, no creo que esté diciendo esto -dijo Darrin con una sonrisa-, pero estoy tan feliz de verte que podría besarte

-¿Oh enserio? -Preguntó Endora, una sola ceja perfectamente delineada subiendo hacia la línea del cabello-, Por favor, Durwood, lucha contra el deseo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, ese impulso en particular paso tan pronto como usted calmo a Sam como para aque ella no asesinara a esos dos agentes del FBI en frente de mí - el hombre mortal se levantó de su silla-, Alguien va a tener que explicarme muchas de esas cosas como lo de 'Usuario de varita', pero por ahora me voy arriba para asegurarse de que los niños están bien. Gracias de nuevo Endora.

La bruja mayor esperó hasta que el marido de su hija había desaparecido por las escaleras. -¿Estás bien Samantha? -ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado-, No creo recordar haberte sentido alguna vez asi de enojada

-Nadie nunca trató de llevarse a uno de mis hijos antes -dijo Samantha pausadamente -, Darrin podía estar bromeando contigo, pero él estaba mas en lo correcto de lo que sospechaba, nunca he estado más cerca de hacer daño físico a alguien."

-Esa es la maternidad -Endora señaló-, La madre biológica de Harry murio para protegerlo, y ella ni tenía una fracción de su poder. Los Usuarios de varita no son capaces de llevarse Harry lejos de ti, ninguno de ellos lo es. Si su atacante nunca regresa a pesar de sea lo que sea lo que Clara le hizo a él, tengo la firme sospecha de que él se arrepentiría de su segundo intento

Samantha se sonrojó ante el cumplido de su madre.

-oooOOOooo-

-¿Van a llevarse a Harry?

-Tabitha –Dijo Darrin mientras sentaba a su hija en su regazo-, Harry no va a ninguna parte.

-Pero te meteras en problemas papá! - Harry dijo lastimeramente-, Debo irme con ellos para que todo el mundo este bien.

-No vamos a tener problemas Harry, nadie ha hecho nada malo -Darrin trató de pensar en una forma de explicar para que los niños puedan entender. El principal problema era que el mismo no entendía realmente exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo -, Somos una familia, los cinco y siempre lo seremos

-Lo prometes?- Preguntó Harry.

-Lo prometo - Darrin le aseguró.

-oooOOOooo-

Jason Kincaid se sentó nervioso en la oficina del Director. Su supervisor había escuchado la historia que Kincaid y Lewis habían dicho, y luego envio el informe arriba. Lo siguiente que el agente sabía que se le dijo que fueran a explicar su informe a la oficina del distrito en la ciudad de Nueva York, y después de su llegada al punto Aparición en el Edificio Federal, él y Lewis fueron dirigidos – casi por la fuerza-, por un nervioso Director distrital de investigaciones mágicas que de inmediato los remolco hasta a Washington para hablar con Director nacional de Investigaciones mágicas.

Esto no podía ser bueno.

Leslie Lewis estaba en el medio de convencerse a sí mismo que no había pasado nada y que todo lo que había experimentado en la casa de Stevens era una especie de alucinación. Kincaid intentó no pensar en lo que podría suceder si el Director también asumia esa opinión.

¿Por qué no más gente conocia su historia? Y ¿por qué no tenian una manera de detectar la Secta Elder para evitar que las dos sociedades entren en contacto?

Eli Estes, el Director de Investigaciones Mágicas, decia en la puerta. "entren", instruyo a sus dos agentes.

Como la mayoría de las oficinas del Departamento de Investigaciones mágicas, la oficina de Estes era mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera. Por el momento los dos agentes entraron en la oficina, Estes estaba en su escritorio. "Cierren la puerta y siéntense," instruyó mientras examinaba una carpeta de aspecto familiar.

Después que Kincaid y Lewis se sentaron, Estes levantó la vista de su informe.

-Tengo problemas para darme a la idea de que un miembro de la secta Elder vive en los suburbios de Westport Connecticut y cría una familia y con el Salvador de la Mágica Bretaña como un hijo adoptivo ni menos.

-Si señor -Kincaid estuvo de acuerdo-, pero la mujer fue escaneada como nula mágicamente, pero aún así fue capaz de ver la magia en nuestros documentos de identidad. Ella paralizo a Lewis con un gesto y luego nos levitó a nosotros antes de forzarnos a aparecernos lejos de su casa

-Sin ninguna varita? -Preguntó Estes.

Antes de que el agente de alto nivel pudiera responder, tanto la suya como la silla de Lewis fueron empujadas a los lados y una silla más grande y opulenta apareció de repente en el espacio despejado. Sentada en esta nueva silla era la mujer de pelo rojo de la casa de Steven.

-Por supuesto que no había ninguna varita - dijo con desdén-, Mi hija se identificó claramente a sí misma como un miembro de la secta Elder.

Estes se recostó en su silla en estado de shock, esta mujer había atravesado todas las salas de protección diseñadas para mantener lejos a los visitantes no deseados. La sesión informativa se había metido con la Secta Elder por lo que decido salvar la situación antes que fuera mas grave

-Pedimos disculpas por la intrusión en la casa de su hija, pero estamos investigando un secuestro reportado. Soy Eli Estes, el Director de Investigaciones mágicas para el FBI, y usted es?

-Soy Endora de la Secta Elder, y no hubo secuestro - dijo la mujer de la manera de alguien no acostumbrado a ser interrogado-, Los padres biológicos del joven Harry murieron a manos de un mago menor en su búsqueda de la inmortalidad, y este 'Voldemort' fue castigado por su presunción por mi hermana, Clara, que es la abuela del chico. Clara llevo entonces el muchacho a mi hija, su sobrina y prima de Harry, para cuidar de él. Samantha y su esposo mortal adoptaron al niño y lo crían como propio .

-Ya veo -dijo Estes-, mientras que en realidad no creia nada de lo que le estaba sucediend-, La abuela me dijo? Los británicos dicen que todos sus abuelos están muertos.

-Pude haber dejado fuera unos tatara al llamar a Clara su abuela. Mil años de tataras más o menos - dijo Endora con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los tres usuarios de varita en la habitación alucinaron ante la admisión de una vida así de larga.

-Por supuesto vamos a informar a la Confederacion Internacional de la voluntad de su familia que los dejen en paz -dijo Estes con cautela-, sin embargo, los británicos tienen una historia de ignorar el resto del mundo, y tienen una buena cantidad de capital político invertido en encontrar al chico Potter.

-Los británicos fueron la fuente del último conflicto entre nuestras dos sociedades -Endora suspiró-, Esperemos que no suceda de nuevo.

-Por mi parte permítame darles disculpas a nombre de mi gobierno, y ya que los cargos evidentemente no son reales, me atrevo a decir que en caso de cualquier conflicto, nuestro gobierno se abstiene de tomar partido por cualquier bando

-Una decisión sabia que los alejara de muchos problemas que no podrán manejar– advirtió Endora crípticamente antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro de su presencia, los tres agentes se vieron entre si y exhalaron el aliento retenido con alivio y no poco temor

-oooOOOooo-

-Dumbledore!

Albus levantó la vista de los documentos informativos que estaba revisando antes de la reunión que presidía en la Confederación Internacional de Magos para encontrar al Secretario de Magia Murphy caminando a grandes zancadas hacia él con una mirada de furia en el rostro del hombre. Mientras voces airadas estaban lejos de ser inusual en estas reuniones, que era bastante inusual tener a cualquiera dirigir su ira contra el Mugwump Supremo.

-¿A qué demonios estás jugando a Dumbledore?

-Estoy seguro de que no sé a qué se refiere Donald -dijo Albus gratamente.

-Su orden internacional de búsqueda de Harry Potter -, el americano dijo golpeando una carpeta de archivos en el pecho del Mugwump Supremo-, Lo encontramos. Es posible que se le olvidara mencionar que él estaba con los miembros de la Secta Elder?

-¿Qué?

-LA. JODIDA. SECTA. ELDER!" Donald Murphy dijo, enfatizando cada palabra con el fin de hacer su punto-, Cuando el muchacho Potter apareció en nuestros sistemas búsqueda cuando se matriculó en la escuela, le enviamos un par de agentes para investigar. Encontramos tu chico, absurdamente poderoso para un niño de cinco años de edad, al igual que usted dijo que iba a ser. Entonces mis agentes se acercaron la familia con su cargo de secuestro

-Y no lo tomaron bien?"

Murphy dio el Jefe Mugwump una mirada incrédula.

-El agente a cargo ha estado en el campo durante veinte años Dumbledore, y ha visto cosas que probablemente le rizarian los pelos de la barba. Venía de la reunión con la familia aterrorizado por el poder que casualmente sintio alrededor. Dejaron en claro su punto: No quieren ningún contacto con nosotros y Harry Potter no debe ser molestado -, Murphy dejo la carpeta de archivos frente a Dumbledore-, Toda la información que tenemos sobre el chico está aquí. Estoy informando a todos mis colegas del mundo de la situación. No pida más ayuda sobre este tema a menos que usted realmente quiere que se rían.

Murphy se apartó de la mesa y miro a Dumbledore con una mirada evaluadora.

-Cuando usted no haga caso de la demanda de esta familia que los dejemos en paz, y nosotros sabemos que usted no los dejara, por favor, por el bien de la cooperación internacional, trate de conseguir que te maten de una manera que no dejes un cuerpo con el cual investigar. Yo realmente apreciaria eso

Dumbledore se sentó y observó Murphy alejarse a grandes zancadas antes de abrir la carpeta de archivos. Ahora que había encontrado a Harry Potter, ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto?

-oooOOOooo-

Harry se concentró en mantener la pelota suspendida en el aire delante de sus ojos.

-Eso está muy bien Harry -dijo Samantha una sonrisa curvando sus labios -Creo que ha roto su antiguo récord.

-Gracias mamá - dijo, rompiendo su corazón un poquito. Harry había regresado de su primera semana en el jardín de la infancia y anunció que sólo los bebés llaman a su madre 'mami'-, ¿Pero por qué estamos haciendo esto? Usted y tía Endora no hacen este tipo de cosas.

-Tienes que aprender a caminar antes de poder volar Harry -contestó Samantha-, Ok, ahora que puedes mantener su pelota flotando, quiero que intentes y consigas que se quede allí sin tener que centrarte en ella. Mira la magia y ve si puede averiguar cómo se puede hacer eso.

Harry miró más allá del mundo físico como le habían enseñado a ser capaz de ver la magia que sostiene la pelota. Tenía que haber alguna manera de conseguir la bola para colgar en el aire sin que sea necesario mantener la concentración en ella. Como era su costumbre cuando se trata de hacer las cosas con la magia, él visualizó artículos normales y utiliza sus imágenes en su mente para hacer su magia hacer lo que él quería que hiciera. En este caso se imaginó un alfiler como antes en la escuela para adjuntar documentos al panel de corcho.

Concentración del chico fue recompensado con un alfiler etéreo que flotaba en el aire ante sus ojos. Su aspecto astral se apoderó de la magia que sostiene la pelota muy real suspendiéndola en el aire en el mundo real.

Satisfecho con su actuación, Harry sacó sus sentidos de nuevo en el aquí y ahora, y encontró que Tabitha también había logrado suspender su muñeca en el aire. Ella le dio una sonrisa feliz y movió sus cejas hacia él.

-Muy bien los dos –Samantha les celebro entusiasmada.

-Eso fue fácil -dijo Tabitha con satisfacción.

-Ahora algo un poco diferente. Tabitha, quiero que bajes la pelota de Harry al suelo. Harry, haz lo mismo con la muñeca de Tabitha.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y empujó sus sentidos para interactuar con la magia. Su aspecto astral cogió la muñeca y la mano pasó a través de él. Lo intentó de nuevo con resultados similares. Nada de lo que se le ocurría podría afectar a la muñeca en forma alguna.

¿Que esta pasando?

Harry volvió su atención al aquí y ahora, y encontró Tabitha sea tan confusa como él.

-Yo no podía tocar la pelota de Harry! -Dijo Tabitha.

-Y Harry no pudo tocar su muñeca, ¿verdad Harry?

-No, lo hicimos mal?

-Tú no has hecho nada malo Harry, ni Tabitha. Cuando usted fijaron sus juguetes en un estado mágico, que los aislaron de la magia -dijo Samantha-, Cada vez que hacemos magia, ponemos un poco de nosotros mismos en el acto, no importa si se trata de algo tan simple como levitar una pelota o tan complejo como el cambio de una cosa en otra. Una vez que uno de ustedes haga algo, no hay otra bruja o brujo que pueda cambiar lo que has hecho. Sólo Harry puede desvincular su bola de ese lugar, y sólo Tabitha puede bajar su muñeca .

-¡Guau! -Tabitha exclamo, mientras Harry asintió con la cabeza.

De repente hubo una explosión de fuego y un hermoso pájaro oro y rojo apareció en la sala de la familia Steven.

Las cejas de Samantha se alzaron con sorpresa.

-Bueno, hola, no suelo tener la visita de un ave fénix. Soy Samantha, este es Harry y Tabitha. ¿Estás buscando a alguien en particular?

El fénix trino una canción que quito el aliento a los niños. Samantha se rió complacida, y extendió la mano para acariciar el cuello del ave fénix.

-Bueno, eso es bueno saber. Usted encontró la casa correcta. Has traído el mensaje que has mencionado?

El pájaro de fuego levantó su ala izquierda y metió la cabeza debajo, tirando de un rollo de pergamino

-Gracias -dijo Samantha antes de desenrollar el rollo y empiezar a leer mientras los niños se agolparon alrededor del pájaro de fuego inmortal para acariciar sus plumas y preguntarle acerca de su vida.

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Sorc., CHF. Warlock, Jefe Supremo, Confederacion Internacional De Magos)

Estimada señora Stevens,

Espero que la apariencia de mi compañero Fenix Fawkes no no haya sido un choque. Él es un viejo pájaro pícaro, con un sentido del humor mordaz. Dicho esto, aprovechó la oportunidad de invitarle a visitarnos, como los padres biológicos del joven de Harry eras uno de mis alumnas favoritas durante su tiempo con nosotros.

Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que el joven que nació Harry Potter ha sido adoptado en su familia, y que ha tenido un desafortunado enfrentamiento con las autoridades estadounidenses sobre mi petición de búsqueda de él. Nunca fue mi intención alarmar a nadie, era simplemente para localizar el joven Harry y asegurarme de que en realidad estaba seguro y cuidado.

Las circunstancias que rodean la muerte de sus padres biológicos trajeron un cierto nivel de ansiedad a esa preocupación como podría así adivinar.

Con su permiso, me gustaría conseguir una entrevista con usted para hablar de la herencia de Harry y su futuro en la sociedad de su padre biológico.

Sinceramente tuyo,

Albus Dumbledore,

Director de escuela

La frente de Samantha se fruncido. ¿Quería que Harry tuviera cualquier cosa que ver con los usuarios de varita y su forma de magia? Ella sabía que Harry tenía ese tipo de magia en su interior, junto a su verdadera magia.

Aún así, ¿sería correcto negar el chico que amaba como si fuera de su cuerpo su herencia? En verdad, él era de los dos mundos, pero a que llevaría eso?

-¿Sabía usted que el hombre Dumbledore piensa que usted es su compañero? -Le preguntó al pájaro de fuego-, El piensa que eres hombre

El Phoenix ofreció el equivalente aviar de un encogimiento de hombros con una expresión que decía: ¿Qué se puede hacer?

-Puede volver a Dumbledore y hacerle saber que estoy teniendo en cuenta su petición.

El pájaro asintió y trino otra canción.

Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Samantha.

-Eso es verdad. Buen viaje para ti.

El Phoenix desapareció en un destello de llama.

-Ahora bien ustedes dos -dijo Samantha a sus hijos-, ya fue suficiente distracción por el dia de hoy.. a trabajar.


End file.
